She will be loved
by Caschick23
Summary: Pogue's cousin comes to live with him and his family after they learn she abused by her parents. She feels she is unworthy of any love, but Caleb hopes to change her mind
1. Chapter 1

Pogue's cousin comes to live with his family after they learn her family is abusive. She feels like she isn't worthy of anyone's love. Can Caleb change her mind?

Pogue sat with his brothers and best friends: Caleb Danvers, Taylor Simms and Reid Garwin at their usual table at lunch. His girlfriend Kate laid her head on his shoulder when he heard his phone ring.

He pulled it out of his pocket of his pants and saw 'MOM' flashing on the caller ID

"Be right back guys." He stood up and stood in a deserted alcove. "Mom? What's wrong"

"Pogue, it's Ashley." He could tell by his mother's voice she was crying.

"Mom, what's wrong with Ash?" He didn't try to hide his worry

"Her father is beating her. He threw her down the stairs this morning and now she's being taken from them. I talked to your father and she's coming to live with us."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Judging from her bruises and scars, a while." She let out a gasping sob while he ran his hand through his hair.

He couldn't believe she never told him. He and Ash was very close growing up, practically being mistaken for twins with their dark eyes and brown hair, and she was one of the few outside the group that knew about his and the others power, despite never meeting them.

"When do you need me to get her?"

"Tonight if you can."

"Done. I'll see if I can borrow Tyler's hummer. How is she now?"

"I don't know. I just wanna get her away from there and home with as soon as possible."

"Don't worry mom, she'll be safe with us. I promise that the guys and I will look after her.

Ashley Bradley winced as she finished dressing. Her cousin Pogue was on his way to take her from her home in Boston to Ipswich. Her secret was out. She was abused by her drunk of a father while her mother sat back and enjoyed the show. They got off on her pain.

"Hey." She turned and saw her 6'1 brown haired biker cousin.

"Po." For the first time since the ordeal, she cried and he rushed to hold her.

He stroked her hair while trying to keep his own tears at bay. "It's gonna be ok Ash. They will never hurt you again. I swear." He held her tight, sealing his promise.

"Where's your bike?" Ash asked as Pogue carried her duffel bag with cloths that a friend packed for her.

"This is Tyler's baby. When Mom told me what happened a bike didn't seem like good idea. Plus I can haul your stuff easier, which isn't much. More books then cloths?"

"Books are my escape." She explained wincing as Pogue helped her into the large vehicle.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"You had so much going on with your powers and then that Chase guy and Kate..."

"You are my blood. No matter what happens in my life you are one of the most important thing to me."

"Thanks Po." They shared an awkward hug as the consol was between them and her ribs were badly bruised. "So do I finally get to meet the guys?"

"I tell you about them on the way." He started the car and started the drive home. When they pulled into the drive way he saw her asleep in the front seat. He quietly got out and lifted her from the car, not seeing his brothers waiting on his front porch till he was halfway to the door.

"Dude, whose the chick?" Reid asked ever subtle.

"Guys What are you doing here?" He asked not ready to tell them about Ash.

"We were worried man. You got real quiet after your call, then you practically steal Tyler's car and now you're carrying a girl to your house. What's up?" Caleb interrogated, acting like the leader.

"Guys I'll explain inside. Can you get her stuff from the back while I get her in her room?" Pogue asked as he carried his cousin to the door. His parents must have heard him cause they open the door and held it for him and the guys. He carried her up to the one guest room that was gonna be hers, which was right across the hall from his.

The walls were white with dark brown dresser, night stands at either side of the four poster queen sized bed wardrobe, and desk. Judging from the new green and grey comforter his mom had put clean sheets on the bed

"Let me get the covers." Tyler offered once he set his box with the others on the dresser.

"Thanks baby boy." He carefully laid her down and covered her with the blankets, then laid a soft kiss on her forehead before gesturing for the others to follow to his room.

"Ok, here's the deal. That's my cousin. She and I are a few months apart and I trust her enough that I told her about us." He ignored the looks he was given and continued "the call today was my mom. Ash has been abused by her dad and we're taking her in. That's why I left. I had to pick her up from the hospital."

"Hospital? How bad was she hurt?" Caleb asked

"Bruised, almost fractured ribs, concussion, sprained wrist. But it seems the abuse has been going on for a while. The doctor found bruises in different stages of healing and healed fractures. Guys, she's been through hell and I promised I'd keep her safe."

"Dude." Was all Reid could say he was too shocked.

"You trust her enough to keep our secret?" Caleb asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have told her is I didn't. Truth be told, she helped me through a lot after I first got my powers."

"Then we trust her too."

Ash groaned as she opened her eyes to see she was in one the guest rooms at her aunt and uncles. She felt a little better despite the dull pain in her ribs and wrist.

A knock made her look up and she saw Pogue smiling as he carried a trey.

"Hey girl, how ya feeling?"

"Sore. How long have I been out?"

"Almost a whole day. You must have been tired. Mom thought some soup, crackers and ginger ale would good for ya till your ribs are better to eat solid foods." He placed the tray on her bedside table while she peeled her green zip up hoodie off revealing a 'Supernatural' black t-shirt.

"Thanks." She took a sip of soup when she saw he was staring at her shirt. "What? Yes I like 'Supernatural'." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of ginger ale and took her medication.

"Anyway, the guys came over last night and I explained your situation and they wanna officially meet ya, if your up for it?"

"I don't know Po, I look like something that was eaten, spat up and eaten again."

"That is why..." he stood aside and then Kate entered.

Ash had met Kate when she and Pogue first started dating and became friends despite the fact they were opposites; Kate a girly girl, Ash a tomboy.

"Oh honey! I am gonna make you look so good for these guys." Kate excitedly said as she helped Ash out of bed.

"Kate, please don't go overboard. One thing about Ash that I love is she is comfortable as she is" Pogue pleaded as he left the girls alone.

The guys were watching TV when Pogue cam back.

"How is she?" Caleb asked from where he was standing looking at photos, one of which was Pogue and Ashley when they were kids on a dirt bike.

"Suffering from Kate's torture." He chuckled, slightly intrigued by Caleb concern for his cousin.

"Is she hot?" Reid asked while playing with Tyler.

"REID! That's my cousin dude! You say anything to piss her or me off, I will punch you so hard your kids will have tooth aches.!" Pogue threatened.

"Pogue, calm down!" Caleb held his best friend back.

"Don't you have any Taylor Swift or Bebier on here?" Kate asked as she looked at Ash's play list on her Ipod .

"God no! Give me classic rock anytime!" Ash replied as she shut off the water to her shower. Kate must have seen her wince as she rushed to help her out and wrap a towel around her. That's when she saw a faint scar on her collar bone and a mark clearly made by a hand print.

"Oh, Ash!" Kate cried and hugged her friend.

"It's ok Kate. I learned to deal with it after a while."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"My dad is a judge and my mom is a important member of the council, no would ever believe me and I was afraid if I told Pogue or uncle Mike they'd use or get found out. I'd never forgive myself if anything happed to either of them."

"You love Pogue that much you took that abuse?"

"I'd die to keep him and the secret safe. He's more like a brother to me, always has been."

It took a while to get Ashley in the jeans and plain red t-shirt, due to her ribs and wrist but Kate took longer putting make up on her. They had dried and straighten her shoulder length brown hair that looked like Pouge's.

"Will you go to school with us?" Kate asked she applied a light eye shadow to her brown eyes.

"I guess. But I think Aunt Marlon wants to wait till I'm better."

"Dorms or here?"

"Well Pogue will probably try and talk me into living here, but maybe the dorms."

"What activates are you gonna do? Go for swimming like Pogue and the guys?"

Ash immediately stiffened and said "no. Maybe Photography or Archery. I was pretty good at my old school."

"Done! Ok let's introduce you to your new best friends." As she added a quick dab of gloss to her lips.

For this story, Ashley and Pogue are from his mother's side. His mother and her father were brother and sister.

I had just read Reason to Breath, which is about a smart, athletic girl who is abused by her aunt who is raising her. The one who knows of the abuse is her best friend, but to keep her young cousins safe and happy with their family, she refuses to say anything. I recommend it to you guys, but keep a box of tissues close by.


	2. Explaintions

I was a bit surprised you guys liked the first chapter. It is and will be one of the emotional stories I have ever written.

Ashley sat on the bed shaking all over. "Kate, can you get Pogue for me please?" She looked up at her cousin's girlfriend trying to hold back the tears.

"Sure. I'll be right back" Kate rushed out of the room and hollered for Pogue at the top of the stairs.

"POGUE!" He heard his name and swore he never moved as fast as he did at the moment. He rushed up the stairs, taking three at a time.

"What's wrong?" He asked Kate at the top of the stairs as he caught his breath.

"It's Ash. She's shaking like a leaf and needs you." Kate explained in a hush tone as the boys along with Pogue's parents stood at the bottom of the stairs.

He nodded his head, saying he could handle it on his own and walked towards the room that belonged to one of the most important women in his life.

The guys silently went back to the living room but didn't focus on the TV. They had only heard of Pogue being that scared and worried one other time, when Chase had gone after Kate.

"You boys know the whole story right?" Pogue's father asked.

"Pogue just said she had been abused by her father." Caleb replied.

Micheal Perry took a breath, as if what he was about to say was the most troubling thing he would ever say.

"Her father was the who beat her, but it was her mother who would sit back and watch. Then when Ashley couldn't stand, because she was in pain her mother would whisper in her ear that she was worthless. That she would never find love cause they never wanted her in the first place."

"What?" Tyler asked appalled that anyone would do and say those things to their child.

"My brother in Law was running for a Judge's spot. They used Ashley to make him seem like a family man. Had I known..." he took a deep breath and blinked away a few tears. "had I known, I would taken her away from their and adopted her. She was always more of a daughter then a niece to me."

"I should have sensed something." Marilyn whispered perched by her husband.

"What do you mean sweetie?" He asked taking her hand in his.

"That summer she spent with us. She didn't wanna wear go near the water and then when her parents came to take her home, she hugged me so tight and said she loved it here."

Meanwhile upstairs, Pogue knelt in front of his cousin holding her hand in his. He hated the pained look in her eyes, wishing he could take her pain away. His parents had explained everything to him last night. Neighbors had heard the abuse for a while and tried to Ash out for just as long, but because of who her parents were police wanted hard evidence. The day she went down the stairs was all the proof they needed. One neighbor had been a SEAL in Vietnam and not only wrestled her father to the ground and restrained him and her mother, but also check Ashley for injuries and told her to stay conscious till the paramedic arrived. He had also been the one to stay at the hospital till Pogue arrived.

"Sweetie? You OK?"

"Its...just..." She took a deep breath. "this is the first time I'm going downstairs since...and I'm a little scared I'll freak out. Could you help me down the stairs?"

"You got it." Pogue took her uninjured hand and helped her off the bed. He and Kate stood on either side and wrapped their arms around her shoulders and waist.

"Guys." All three brothers stood when they heard Pogue's voice. Standing between Kate and Pogue was a 5'1 girl that looked like Pogue. They had same long brown hair, hers much longer, and and same brown eyes.

"This is my cousin Ashley."

"You can call me Ash for short. Everyone does."

"That's Tyler, we call him Baby Boy, since he's the youngest in the group." he pointed to Tyler who gave a shy smile and reached out to shake her hand.

"That's Reid. If he hits on you, you have our permission to smack him." He glared at Reid as he held his hand out to shake her hand instead of kissing it like he did with other girls.

"And finally, this is Caleb. The oldest and therefor leader of our group."

Caleb felt his breath lodge in his throat the second she stepped into the room. Her dark features blended with the soft tan in complexion. He took the uninjured hand she held out to shake it and felt the hairs on his arm stand up and his heart skipped a beat.

Once he regained his train of thought, he noticed the sight swelling of her face, the small wince she tried to hide as she took a breath and the brace on her wrist. Now he felt a sudden urge to beat the man who did this to her.

"Dude, you ok?" Reid's hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He shook his head and hoped he didn't make Ashley feel uncomfortable. He looked up and saw her and Kate talking in hushed tones.

"You ok?" Kate lead Ashley away after she had just shaken hands with Caleb. The moment their hands parted Caleb looked like he had just been bitten and Ashley got very pale and looked like her knees where gonna give out. She gave a quick look to Pogue and his parents who who saw Kate's concern.

Micheal and Marilyn were by their niece's side immediately.

Ashley took several deep breaths until she was able to talk. "I'm ok. Just felt this jolt when I shook Caleb's hand."

"Why don't we go into the dining room for dinner. Ashley, you still love Lizzy's roast beef?"

"Yes aunt Marilyn. I was actually hoping she was gonna make it soon." Ash replied with a smile.

As the teens went into the dinning room, Micheal and his wife shared a look with each other, then looked at Caleb and Ashley who were taking their seats at the table which were right across from each other.

It was one of those uncomfortable meals where the only noise was utensils hitting plates.

"So Ashley, I noted last night while the guys and I carried your boxes to your room you have a lot of books." Tyler broke the silence. "What do you like to read?"

"Horror, mystery, I have been getting into romances, but paranormal ones are probably my favorite." She answered, ignoring the choking sounds from Caleb.

"You one of those girls who think Vampires are sooo dreamy?" Reid joked.

"More of a shifter/werewolf kinda girl."

"What's you opinion of witches?" Caleb asked taking a sip of water looking at her in a way that made Pogue wanna kick from under the table

"Depends. We talking about good or evil? If's good witches or warlocks and the story line catches my attention, then I like them and if they're evil, well I'm rooting for the team that eliminates them." She shot back. After wiping her mouth, she asked to be excused and left the table.

After Ash had left the table, Caleb earned dirty looks from the whole table.

"Geez Caleb, way to make her feel at home." Pogue yelled as he and Kate left the table.

Pogue's parents just left the boys in silence, collecting the vacant plates.

Caleb rubbed his hand over his face and through his short hair. He knew he was an ass, but he was protective of his brothers and needed to know they could trust Ash.

"I know what you're thinking Cal. Do you trust Pogue?" Tyler asked his brother.

"I trust all you guys with my life. You know that."

"Well he trusts her, so you should too." Reid added then got up with Tyler and left him alone with his thoughts.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Pogue's parents listen and looked at each with worry.

"When do we tell them?" Marilyn asked her husband.

"We'll wait till Ashley is settled. I don't wanna add to her stress, but it has to be soon." He noted his wife's worry and pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry hun. She's strong. She can take it."


End file.
